


Daddy's Favorite Meal

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys, Sissy Loki, its a thanksgiving theme, sissification, unrealistic altering of the body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Thanksgiving is traditionally a day to count blessings and be reminded of what you are thankful for.And of course for making ridiculously large meals to share.Thor wants Loki to show him just how much he is thankful for his daddy, and Thor is doing more than just stuffing the turkey.





	Daddy's Favorite Meal

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: there is technically hormone creams you can apply to your chest to help with breast growth (and supplements you can take), but as this is a work of fiction, it is not an accurate representation of any type of body modification or altering. 
> 
> Also, Loki goes by feminine terms, but considers himself male in most thought processes, which is why he is referred to with male pronouns. 
> 
> This can be read along with Daddy's Sissy, or as a standalone holiday fic.

“Top off, princess.” 

 

Loki sat up, unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off his body. Thor's big hands started to explore his body, mainly focusing on massaging his soft chest. 

 

“I think my tits are growing, daddy.” Loki commented, glowing with pleasure at the attention he was receiving. They had been applying hormone cream to his chest twice a week for four months, and the result was tender, pronounced mounds on his chest. His nipples were puffy and  _ always  _ sensitive. 

 

Thor tweaked one of his nipples, making Loki let out a high pitched moan. 

 

“Ohhhh- daddy-” Loki wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, pulling him down on top of him. Today was Thanksgiving, and Loki knew he was the main course to be enjoyed. 

 

Thor moaned deeply, very pleased with Loki's progress and he showed his little sissy by breaking their kiss to suckle at one of the new tits. He was rewarded with a soft gasp from the smaller man.   
  
Ever since Loki had lamented wanting real breasts to fill out his dresses and for his daddy to play with, Thor had researched and brought the idea up to Loki. He had been more than ecstatic, and they were both reaping the benefits as the dom flicked his tongue against the sensitive bud.    
  
"I can't wait to take you dress shopping, have you try them all on and give your daddy a fashion show." He grinned at the thought, moving to sample and suckle the other tit.    
"Maybe I'll put your little clitty in a cage again too,"

 

Loki blushed. He hadn't needed his cage as much anymore- he hardly ever got fully erect. 

 

“Can we go this weekend?” He asked, rubbing his daddy's shoulders, massaging the thick muscle there. “I think I need some new panties.” 

 

Loki had two whole drawers in his dresser devoted to panties, another to socks, and another for his bralettes. Thor kept him supplied well because they had discovered they  _ loved  _ it when Thor ripped Loki's panties from his body. 

 

“I found these cute socks online, daddy- mmm!” Loki squealed as his nipple was pinched. “They say ‘slut’ on them, and they're such a pretty pink.” 

 

Ever since moving in with Thor, Loki no longer  _ had  _ to work if he didn't want to. But he still did online consultations for extra spending money. Eventually, he would need to stop working. Thor told Loki his new purpose was to be a pretty girl for his daddy, to clean the house, to take care of daddy, and to be the perfect princess. 

 

Thor hummed, pleased at the idea of the socks.    
"They sound perfect for my little sissy slut. Those, with one of my long sleeve shirts, just barely covering your lace clad pussy?"   
  
His hand slid under the short skirt he had picked out for Loki to wear this morning. A dark navy blue that complimented the pale skin of his legs and the soft pink cotton thong Thor's thumb slid under, dangerously close to caressing Loki's clitty.    
  
"Lay back," the large blond instructed, his rough hand still fondling one of Loki's tits as he sat up, lifting the skirt up to fully expose his boyfriend.    
"Fuck, you look so goddamn delicious." He growled, his mouth claiming a nipple again before trailing down his body.    
  
"Spread," the single word command was all Loki needed to open himself up further to the larger man.    
He mouthed at the pink panties, his tongue wetting the material and the thumb that had been teasing at the edge of his balls now pulled the fabric away.

 

Loki held his head up, watching Thor. 

 

“Are you gonna eat me up, daddy?” Loki asked, his chest heaving in excitement. The blond made eye contact with his sissy slut, smirking against his soft skin. The younger had been working on his voice and as a result, it was softer and more high pitched. Loki knew Thor loved it. 

 

“Is daddy gonna eat me all up?” Loki asked again, his legs quivering in near excitement. Already his little clitty was drooling, leaking onto the bed between his spread legs. 

 

Thor made a deep growling sound, tickling Loki's cock as the panties were pulled farther, popping and ripping from the strain.   
"Daddy is going to devour you." He answered, the dark look in his eyes sparking with absolute lust. "After all, it's Thanksgiving. And I am going to stuff myself, and then stuff you."   
  
He kissed Loki's inner thigh, biting the tender skin before working his way back to his pretty hairless balls, which had been another order the blond had given his submissive. He was to completely rid himself of any and all hair save for the top of his head, eyes, and brows.    
It made him look even more like a beautifully spoiled princess.    
  
Thor licked up Loki's hardening cock, tasting his leaking slit.    
"You're so wet for me already and I've barely started." He smiled in amusement, dipping his head and spreading round cheeks with one hand before darting his tongue out to the pink clenched hole.

 

Loki let out a loud whine- he loved it when his daddy indulged in eating his cunt. Thor took good care of his belongings, and his sissy was no exception to the rule. Sure, Loki could be caged, spanked, and humiliated, but the big blond man always made sure his little baby knew how much he was treasured. 

 

“Thank you, daddy-” Loki moaned, his eyes closed, a hand daring to play with his half hard clitty. 

 

Thor allowed him to play so long as he didn't get too greedy or impatient. Only two fingers were allowed to be used at a time on his uncaged cock and nothing more. Anything else usually ended in his hands being restrained.   
  
But Thor was feeling generous, as he should on this day, letting Loki writhe in the pleasure he gave him when he buried his face deeper into his ass, positively devouring his tight hole. He shifted both of his stocking clad lags over broad shoulders, strong hands pinning the sissy boy to the bed.   
  
Thor knew his baby loved this almost as much as he loved getting stuffed with cock, and he moved up to lick and graze his teeth along Loki's sac before coming right back to his ass.   
  
His own dick was heavy and swollen thick between his legs, dripping with arousal. He was going to fuck this sissy until he couldn't speak, Thor decided.

 

Loki let his moans echo around the room loudly, sighing and gasping. Thor came up, hands moving both of Loki's up above him, where he pinned them down. 

 

“Daddy, please fuck me.” Loki asked sweetly, in the way Thor loved to hear him ask. The boy blinked with his big eyes, rimmed in black, and his lips were stained a soft pink. Thor had ordered Loki to grow his hair out, and it was long, and in two braids that were quickly coming unraveled. The blond undid the braids, running his fingers through the wavy hair, making Loki shiver in pleasure.

 

“Oh.. . Oh, I love you, Thor.” 

 

Thor purred, sounding awfully close to a growl. He loved those words most of all coming from Loki's lips.    
"I know." He grinned, rewarding him with a kiss so he could taste himself on his tongue.    
  
Thor sat back for a moment simply to appreciate his sissy for a moment. With nothing but the heels, stockings, and skirt on his body, Loki's milky white skin was excruciatingly inviting.   
  
"You look so womanly Loki. Displaying your little clitty to daddy like the hungry slut that you are." He rid himself of his own pants and came back over Loki, kissing and sucking his breasts again.    
"Say it again." He demanded.

 

“I love you, daddy.” Loki whispered, smiling when his lover kissed him. “I love you so much.” 

 

Thor growled at him.

 

“I love you! Now-” Loki grinned. “Fuck me!” 

 

Thor gave his baby exactly what he asked for. He positioned his fat cock at Loki's wet hole and pushed in, eased both by spit and the lube still there from this morning when the blond had ordered him to keep a plug in him through the night.    
  
And he opened up for Thor perfectly, making the smaller man arch his back and his painted nails dig into tanned skin on his hand. Thor went to the hilt, but didn't slam into him, knowing that it was what Loki wanted. So, just to make his baby more desperate, Thor kept his pace slow and precise.   
  
"Aw, what's wrong baby?" Thor asked innocently when Loki let out a frustrated whine.

 

“Please- harder!” Loki begged, arching up, trying to get  _ something.  _ Their love making was hard and fast. Rarely was it ever slow and gentle. Thor didn't  _ do _ slow and gentle. 

 

“Daddy, please, please-” He begged louder this time, arching. “Ohhhh! Daddy!” 

 

Thor didn't even try to hide the sadistic smile on his face.    
"Please what? I'm fucking you, aren't I?" A rough hand pinned Loki to the bed to keep him from moving.    
  
"What? Do you want me to fuck you like a dirty whore?" He asked, teething at a puffy nipple, electric blue eyes glued to Loki's desperate face. "Tell me, princess."   
  
Part of what Thor loved about teasing Loki was the blush that still graced those high cheeks when humiliated, begging for something he wanted so badly even after being in the relationship for as long as they were. It still occasionally embarrassed his little sissy to be so vulgar as Thor demanded.

 

Loki was flushing red, his eyes misting slightly in frustration. 

 

“P-please... Please, daddy.” He tried one more time, before Thor smacked his thigh in displeasure. Loki was to beg like a  _ good _ slut. He took a breath in, shaking slightly in utter need. 

 

“Fuck me like the little slut I am, daddy. Use my pussy as your cumdump- please, I need to be fucked into submission.” He whined slightly, his cheeks so red in embarrassment. 

 

Thor was extremely pleased and kissed his red cheek,   
"That's a good slut-" he growled, and immediately fulfilled Loki's begging desire by bucking into him ruthlessly.    
  
Loki cried out and Thor closed his mouth over his, kissing the shriek of pleasure and forcing him out of breath.   
He grabbed one of Loki's legs and pushed it up and over his shoulder and out of the way, allowing Thor's dick to slam into him deeper.    
  
Loki's tits bounced with each hard thrust, and the bed gave muffled squeaks that were quickly drowned out when Thor released Loki's mouth.

 

The position Thor had him in made it so he couldn't arch at all to relieve any of the stimulation he was receiving. The younger screamed out, eyes rolling back. Thor was going even rougher than usual, and Loki knew he was trying to bring him to a quick sissygasm. They had been training Loki to receive the most pleasure from his boy pussy, ignoring his clitty for the most part. It meant Loki's body was adapting to pleasure it was told to take. 

 

“Oh! Oh! Fuck!” Loki screamed out, nails digging into skin, drool dripping from his mouth. “Daddy! Daddy, I- oh!” 

 

Oh no, he was going to cum! 

 

"That's right slut, take daddy's dick like the greedy whore you are." Thor could feel Loki's ass clenching around his cock, and he knew it was only a matter of moments before he got what he was looking for.    
  
Getting pleasure from nothing but Thor's dick was a form of erotic control the dom couldn't get enough of and Loki's progress with it was astounding.    
"Cum for me, princess."   
  
But just as Loki's high pitched moans grew to a crescendo, Thor grabbed the root of his cock to stop him from cumming, laughing with an absolutely sadistic grin, causing Loki to nearly sob in desperation.   
  
Finally Thor let go, having never ceased his relentless fucking, Loki was still on the edge.    
"Go on, milk that cute little clitty of yours."

 

Loki took his clitty in two fingers, stroking it softly, because that was all he needed to cum. 

 

“Thank you-” He sobbed over and over again as he came, his face screwing up in a tight expression as wave after wave hit him. Squealing, Loki tried to get out from under Thor, who was still rutting as hard as he could into him. The dom flipped him over, pinning his wrists to his back. As best as he could, Loki laid limp, eyes glazed over as he took his daddy's cock. This was another training they had done- him being a good fuckdoll for Thor to get his pleasure from. 

 

But he couldn't help the small moans he let out. Everything about his man was so erotic. The way his thick thighs gripped his body, or how big his hand was that it only took one to pin Loki's thin wrists down. 

 

“I love you.” Loki moaned quietly. 

 

Thor heard the words barely over his own rough grunting and it was what sent him over his own edge, his body tensing as he emptied himself inside his sissy slut.   
  
He filled Loki till his cum dripped with white around the sides of his cock and onto the bedsheets, taking slow hard thrusts to milk himself in his boyfriend's tight ass.    
  
When he finally became still, Thor released Loki's hands and turned him  into his back again before coming down next to him, softening cock slipping from him.   
"You did very well, princess." Thor smiled again, but this time the sadistic edge was softened, and he threaded his fingers through sweat dampened hair.

 

Loki grinned, snuggling into his lover. It was the best thing he could ever hear. He kissed Thor, pulling him close. 

 

“My daddy is training me well.” Loki demurred, kissing the man again. Sighing, Loki looked at the man who was grinning at him again. “... What?” 

 

Thor grabbed his sissy and hauled him up, grabbing a few things before taking the boy to the table in the dining room. There, Loki found himself handcuffed, a spreader bar attached to his ankles, and blindfolded. 

 

“D-daddy?” Loki asked, his voice shaking in excitement. It seemed his lover wasn't done after all  

 

"It's a holiday, princess. I intend to celebrate it the way most people do; with a feast." It was the only explanation he was going to give Loki.   
He had had his appetizer, so now was time for the main course.   
  
Of course, Thor was infinitely more patient than his young princess. He lubed up a plug, thoroughly coating it while humming softly, completely ignoring Loki's questions.    
Once satisfied, he spread Loki's cheeks with one hand and pressed the plug into his reddened hole.   
  
He could feel Loki tensing, realizing exactly which one it was, right before Thor flipped on the vibration.    
"I'll be back, darling. You are absolutely not allowed to cum."   
  
Thor waited for Loki to acknowledge through his whining gasps before he left the room to go the kitchen adjoining the dining room, humming as he gathered a few things from in there as well.   
Out of the corner of his eye he could see Loki writhing on the table.   
  
They had prepared some food earlier.. well, Loki had prepared it, wearing a maid's outfit, before they got distracted and Thor took him over the sink.    
But now Thor was taking his time, making himself a plate, and stopping at the cranberry sauce.    
"..hmm..."    
He picked it up as well and sauntered back into the dining room.   
  


Loki let out a whine, then gasped loudly when the plug shifted and pressed against his prostate. Already, he felt an orgasm building, but he knew he wasn't allowed to cum. The sound of a plate being set down on the table, along with Thor sitting alerted him, and he turned his head to the sound, letting out a soft whimper. 

 

His daddy ignored him, taking his time to eat. Once in a while, Thor turned the vibrations up or down, but it all left Loki on the edge, his chest raising and falling with his pants. 

 

“Ahhh-” Moaned the boy, arching up as high as he could when the vibrations were raised. Then he felt something cold on his nipple, before Thor's hot mouth sucked his whole tit in. 

 

The blond moaned softly, the taste of the cranberry mixing surprisingly well with the subtle salt of Loki's skin.    
He did the same to the other tit, smearing the cold sticky sauce over the erect bud, contrasting entirely to Thor's hot mouth on the other.   
  
"Mmm, you taste especially good," Thor licked a long path to the mess, sucking and nibbling and pinching the bud.    
He felt Loki pressing his hips up as another gasp left his mouth, and the dom slapped the top of his thighs.    
  
"Ah ah ah, no moving, princess." The spreader bar kept Loki's legs wide open, and he slipped a hand between his legs to tease the end of the plug in and out.

 

Loki's eyes rolled back behind the blindfold, his lips turning red as he bit them, twisting his torso slightly to alleviate the pressure on his bound hands behind him. 

 

“D-daddy, please, I-” But he was cut off as Thor put a spoonful of food in his mouth with the order to eat it. Loki whined as he chewed through the food, arching up sharply again when Thor forced the plug back in harshly. “Mmmm-” 

 

Another harsh slap was delivered to his thigh, making sure he knew he had to be still, but he couldn't quell the quivering as he tried to distract himself and think of anything other than the overstimulation pleasure he was receiving. Another spoonful of food was put in his mouth, stuffing his cheeks full as he continued to whimper. 

 

Thor kissed him, licking the little bit that had escaped down Loki's chin, and he amped up the vibrations to the highest it could go, forcing the plug in even deeper.    
Loki tried to cry out, but the food still in his mouth muffled him, and he knew Thor wouldn't accept any of it being spat out.    
  
"Tasty, isn't it." Thor hummed when Loki finally was able to swallow, gasping to catch his breath.    
He finally left his plug alone, and removed himself from Loki entirely, keeping the vibrations high.    
  
The sound of a cork popping echoed beside him, as well as the pouring of something fizzy. The champagne filled a crystal glass, and Thor came back to his sissy.    
"A toast. To my perfect little slut. I love you too, baby." Thor pulled him up, sitting up onto the vibrator and tilted his head back.   
  
With his thumb and forefinger on either side, he urged Loki's mouth open and he took a swallow of the champagne, then poured it from his mouth to Loki's.

 

Hearing Thor say he loved him brought instant tears to the younger, who swallowed, then sobbed his affections back, leaning into Thor with love and desperation. The man dribbled more champagne into his mouth, kissing him sweetly. 

 

“D-daddy- ohhh- please fuck me, please fuck me.” Loki begged softly. “Please, please-” 

 

Thor removed the blindfold so he could see Loki's teary joy filled desperation in those perfect emerald eyes. He kissed him again, and made him finish the glass of champagne before he pushed Loki back down onto the table.    
  
He lifted Loki's legs by the bar separating them, exposing the buzzing bright green plug Loki's ass clenched around. Slowly it was pulled out, and Loki gave another short gasp.    
  
"You've been such a good little girl," hot complemented as he positioned his thick head at Loki's readied entrance. He paused for only a moment, just to make Loki think he was going to go slow again, before he snapped his hips and sank deep within the smaller man.

 

The alcohol worked fast in Loki and made his entire body buzz in pleasure, grinning at his man in utter adoration. He loved it when his daddy told him he loved him. He loved it when Thor fucked him on the table, because a little slut like him could be taken anywhere. 

 

“You're so big- ahn!” Loki cried out, arching up sharply as his prostate was hit hard. “Fuck!” 

 

Thor watched Loki's frame shiver with pleasure, boy pussy clenching around his cock as his own flopped only half hard against his thighs and lower stomach.    
  
His legs tried to close around the bigger man, but he was locked in place, wide open for Thor to fuck him for however long and hard he wanted.    
"Don't you dare cream yourself until I've cum, understand sissy slut?"    
  
Thor punctuated the demand with a hand roughly grabbing his tit, squeezing and pinching his sore and reddened nipples.   
  


“Yes, daddy-” Loki acknowledged, his eyes rolling back as he arched up slightly again. Before embarking on his journey to become the perfect sissy slut, Loki had never been one for sentiment. But meeting Thor had changed all of that, and now everything meant so much to him. Even with Thor using his body like this, Loki viewed it as an act of love. His daddy knew what he wanted and knew how to give it to him, which he always ended up doing. Loki smiled up at the man through his moans and grunts, so utterly enthralled. 

 

“I love you, daddy.” He groaned, eyes sliding shut again, as he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself. 

 

Thor drank in his words deeper than the champagne. For as much as Loki knew Thor catered to his needs, the young sissy boy knew exactly how to cater to Thor's.   
Love was never a word he tossed around until Loki, not until the younger said it first and now the blond giant couldn't hear it enough.   
  
"Again," Thor growled the demand, fucking hard into his little sissy boy, making him cry out harder and his back arch into Thor's body.    
"I - I love youaaah!!" Loki yelled, thick cock ruthlessly hitting against his sensitive prostate over and over again.    
  
Thor bit down on his soft skin, marking it with a red ring and making the younger man buck against him violently.    
The dom roared against him, not slowing his pace even a little as he came again in Loki's tight ass.   
  


Loki begged desperately for his daddy to let him cum, tears filling his eyes as Thor forced himself deep inside. 

 

“P-p-please! Please!” He screamed. Thor didn't seem to like that, and put another mouthful of food in the boy's mouth. Loki was forced to chew through it, sobbing as he did. Thor pulled out, kissing the mark he had made, then filled Loki with the plug again. The younger opened his mouth to complain again, but Thor put another bite of food in. His lover's cum felt so hot inside of him, kept in by the heavy plug. 

 

“Daddy, I've been a good little slut. Can I please cum? Pretty please?” He asked when he had swallowed. 

 

Thor pretended to give it some thought before he hummed his answer.   
"No. Daddy has to take care of his princess, doesn't he?" At the look of confusion Thor pulled the plate closer.   
  
"You should eat a full meal, don't you think?" Before Loki could protest, Thor shoved more food into his mouth, urging him to chew through the tears and poured more champagne.    
He drank some himself, then took another swallow and kissed Loki, transferring it again from his mouth to his.   
  
But he didn't leave hid add alone while Thor stuffed his baby. He pressed the plug in and out, and when Loki's head fell back in a muffled screaming moan, Thor teased two fingers along his cunny.

 

Loki stiffened and tried to wiggle away. 

 

“Don't, oh! Don't! No, daddy, I'm gonna cum if you do it like that.” Loki whined loudly,  receiving a smack to his thigh. He wasn't supposed to say no to his daddy, but he didn't want to be a bad princess and cum. “Pl-please stop!” 

 

He arched hard, and choked slightly on the food in his mouth. 

 

"I will lock your pathetic drooling cunt up until Christmas if you cum." Thor warned sternly, and Loki knew very well that he meant it.    
"All you have left, is some good old fashioned pumpkin pie."    
  
And that was his form of encouragement as he picked up a thin slice, getting onto the table over him to keep his knee pressed firmly against the plug and he forced Loki's mouth open again, shoving the sweet mush in followed by the can of whipped cream.    
  
Thor filled what little space there was in Loki's mouth, who was making an absolute mess of himself in an a frantic attempt to eat all what Thor had given him.   
"Next time maybe I should put a damn bib on you," he laughed, pushing Loki down to lick and suck the fallen pie and cream from his tits.   
  
He snaked a hand between his legs to his cunny again.    
"Beg me again princess,"

 

Loki chewed, eyes closing as he tried to focus. 

 

“Please let me cum, daddy, please!” He begged loudly before his mouth was stuffed with another bite and more whipped cream from the can. Thor gave him a smirk as he stroked his drooling clitty. Loki wiggled, eyes rolling back again. A muffled moan came from his mouth as he arched again, his nails scratching at his own skin. 

 

“Daddy-” Loki whined through another bite of food. 

 

Thor chuckled again, swiping some cream from his lips and shoving his finger into Loki's mouth.    
The sissy did his best to suck it through the tears and chewing, but wasn't doing a good enough job so Thor stuck a second one in.    
  
"Don't you actually want to cum?" Thor teased, scooping more pie with his fingers and shoving it in Loki's mouth again, smearing it on his face in the process.    
  
"Show daddy how bad you want cummies! Suck and swallow!" He stroked Loki's clitty, making it even harder for the sissy to do as told, drooling sweet pie and cream from the sides of his mouth.

 

Loki cried out, and sucked as best as he could without choking. Thor was grinning sadistically down at him, stroking without mercy. The sissy felt like he could cum at any minute, bucking hard as he felt his orgasm threaten to spill over. 

 

“I want cummies, I want cummies-” Loki groaned, all but begging his lover around the thick fingers in his mouth. “Please!” 

 

Thor grabbed another handful of pie, but instead of shoving it in Loki's mouth again, the blond fisted his little cock, gracing him with his whole hand slickened with pie.   
  
"Cum for me princess," Thor ordered, stroking him hard and fast. It was more stimulation to his clitty than he had received all year.   
  
It didn't take more than a few seconds for Loki's climax to rock through him, convulsing around the vibrating plug and arching his back high. White cum squirted into Thor's hand as he was milked, the screams of his feminine ecstasy ringing out in his ears.   
  
"Such a good girl," Thor cooed as Loki's body finally stilled, and he turned the plug off but kept it in.    
He kissed Loki again, bringing up his pie and cum smeared hand to his reddened lips.    
  
"Finish your desert, baby."

 

Loki sobbed a thank you and licked his daddy's hand thoroughly, like he had learned to do and had done many times. 

 

“Thank you, daddy.” He whispered again as Thor unlocked his ankles from the spreader bar, massaging the stiff joints. “I love you, daddy.” 

 

Together, they cleaned Loki off, with Thor doing the rare service of sucking Loki's little clitty, making the sissy whine at the overstimulation he received. Soon, they were both clean and seated at the table, the younger settled in the older's lap, feeding his daddy bites of food. 

 

Thor hummed in pleased satisfaction.    
"Mm, you are such an excellent cook, princess." He complimented as he was fed another bite of turkey.    
  
Loki smiled down at him, scooping another forkful and brought it up to the blond's lips, but Thor held Loki's hand, looking at him with a fond expression.    
  
"It's been a tradition for me to go around the table on Thanksgiving to express what we are thankful for." He kissed Loki's inner wrist, but not taking his eyes off of his baby's.   
  
"I'm thankful that I have a beautiful, giving, slutty sissy princess to call mine." 

 

Loki felt his heart swell, and he kissed his daddy, putting the fork down. 

 

“I'm thankful I have a patient, kind, and handsome daddy to call  _ allllll _ mine.” Loki said, giggling when his cute expression of gratitude earned a tickle to his side. “Thor-” 

 

Loki rarely used his boyfriend's name, but he was about to do something serious. 

 

“Thor?” He asked, his voice sounding nervous. His daddy raised a brow in question. “Wait here.” 

 

He hopped off his boyfriend's lap and ran to the bedroom. After finding his little secret, he shyly approached his daddy. 

 

“Thor... I love you so much. And i want to...” Loki bit his lip, his cheeks flushing pink. “I want to be your wife. Will you marry me?” 

 

He held up the opened box, standing shyly in front of his daddy. 

 

Thor stared in candid shock at the shining ring tucked in plush purple velvet. It was a thick gold band with etchings of Nordic knots, set with a small ruby in the center. It was so perfectly masculine, and it was nothing short of perfect.   
  
He looked back up to Loki, his mouth still opened and his eyes slightly misting before he gave the smaller man a massive grin and scooped him up in a bear hug that lifted him off the ground.    
  
"Yes!! Yes baby!! Yes I will marry you!!" He yelled with utter joy. He slowed, still holding Loki and holding his fingers out as the smaller man took it out of the box with shaking excited hands and put it on.    
  
"Baby it's perfect!!!"

 

Loki had never seen his man look so happy before, and he couldn’t help the tears that fell from his eyes at his lover’s absolute excitement. They kissed several times, before it turned into hurried lovemaking on the dining table again. It was the most loving experience Loki had ever felt at the hands of his big, strong, amazing daddy. Thor ensured he came several times from his little clitty, and in turn, filled Loki up a few more times.

 

It was midnight, when they finally collapsed, having fucked to exhaustion around the house. Loki turned, squished on the couch. But he could hardly give a damn. 

 

“I love you, Thor.” He whispered for the thousandth time that day. “I love you so much.”

 

Thor hadn't stopped smiling that night, and he kissed Loki again sweetly on his princess's battered and smeared lips.    
  
"I love you too, Loki." It was rare that Thor said it so plainly, and it made the younger man glow with happiness.    
"I love you so much." He cuddled Loki closer, tucking his head under his bearded chin.    
  
He couldn't believe they were engaged. He was going to marry this wonderful young sissy, and the thought kept filling him with more warmth.    
  
Already the dom was planning things much in advance, a grin coming back to his face as he thought of what he was going to do for their honeymoon.    
  
Loki shifted ever so slightly on top of him, bringing him out of his future plotting and back to the now. Loki had closed his eyes, and his soft sweet breaths had slowed as he fell asleep.    
  
Thor kissed the top of his head, smiling softly, and carefully reaching the lamp to turn out the light. The blanket that had been half kicked off was brought back up and over slim shoulders.    
  
"Sweet dreams, my  **_fiancé_ ** ."


End file.
